Change of Heart
by ALovelyMistake97
Summary: Sara Gales is a 22 year old women living in a small apartment in Montreal. What people don't know is that, she is a pixie with a power all the supernatural want. Vampires. Vampires and Pixies hate each other, Pixies can be just a cruel as Vampires but Sara just doesn't care. Tegan quin is a vampire in need of Sara's power and would go as far as Killing her for it.


Its been a week, a week that I haven't left my apartment. Todays Halloween, meaning children will be around, looking in their bags, digging through their candy, going home to their families and drinking apple cider. Well everyones out, care free living, Im not. Lately I've been feeling a presence, like someones watching me. I know why though, I have a power, a power that everyone wants. The thing is, I don't use this power, If I could give it up I would happily, but I can't. I inherited it from and old ancestor. Like I said, I don't want this, its just was given to me. Before I go on, I should introduce myself. My names Sara Quin, Im 22 years old, and Im a Pixie, with a special power. I get asked all the time by other Pixies, How my life is, Do I take advantage of this power, to be honest Im annoyed with it all. Not only am I annoyed with the questions, but Im annoyed with them. Their all perky and bubbly, some even air heads. Now me, Im different, Im a different kind of Pixie, I have the ability to talk to the dead.I also have the ability to alter the world even realities, and make them into an alternate universe. It would take alot of effort, but with alot of practicing, I can do it. I wish I was a human all the time , I wish super natural ** didn't even exist. Im never happy though, you would think that because Im a Pixie that I would be happy, well your wrong, Im very unhappy, I even went as far as self-harm, trying to take my own life will always be apart of who I am. When I finish getting ready, I walk out of my apartment, and prepare myself for the real world. I step outside, the chill autumn air moving through my hair. I walk down to the nearest park and walk along the sidewalk, by the pond. I smile at a little girl whos dressed as a Pixie, Tinkerbell to be exact.

As I keep walking, I get the familiar feeling of someone watching me, But one thing I try to remember is that, I can actually talk to the dead, so I will always feel a certain presence alive or not. I hate it though, Im tired of not feeling safe in my own home anymore, I can't even walk down the street without feeling bothered. I feel another breeze and look up at the sky, I see the dark gray clouds, moving at a slow pace. I jump when I hear the sound of thunder. I quickly start to make my way back home. A flash of lightening strikes and I walk faster. When I get into my apartment building, I stop in the mailbox room, slash lobby. I turn to the see through door and watch as the rain pours down. Its starts to rain harder and I feel my fist clench.

"Dammit!"

I shake my head as its seems to not get lighter, only heavy. I listen to the sound of the rain hitting the hard cement, making smacking sounds. Im pulled from my thoughts when I hear a voice.

"Its really pouring out there huh?"

I turn around and see a girl, about the same height as me, probably an inch taller. She has dark brown hair, shoulder length like mine. I look at her and smile nervously.

"Uhh yea, sucks."

I have no clue what to say, the words not seeming to form.

"Well Im Tegan."

She smiles and looks at me.

"Sara."

God I sound boring, like I live at home and spend all day with 12 cats.

Tegan POV:

She honestly didn't need to introduce herself, I knew perfectly well who she was. I was told to get to know her, I have been following her around for a while. She was pretty cute, I admit it, but I still didn't like her. I look at her outfit, from head to toe. She has a white lacey dress on, stoping right above her knees, and she topped it of with white converse. I know what I have to do, I have to ask her out, but I don't want to. Like I said I was told to do this. I look at her face and force a smile.

"You seem sweet, maybe we can get to know eachother a little better, you know, go out sometime?"

She looks at me and I smiles. Inside I want to slap her, shes seems annoying, but she has what I want, and if I have to kill her to get it, I will. Her smile gets weak and she replies.

"Okay, yea sure."

I notice that when she spoke, her smile got weaker by the second. I could tell that she was lonely, you can tell by the way people react to a simple "Wanna get to know eachother?". I start to feel a little guilt, as her smiles grows weaker.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow, say around 6?"

"Okay, yea." She chuckles at the use of the same words.

"Okay , meet me right here, tomorrow at 6."

I say, sorta sounding like Im demanding.

"Alright I will, see you tomorrow."

I watch her turn around, and walk away, heading back to her tiny apartment.

"This is going to be interesting."

Sara POV:

I probably looked like an idiot in front of Tegan, and she still asked me out. When I get into my apartment, I kicked off my shoes and fell back on my bed. I snuggled up into the sheets and grabed my ipod, not feeling sleepy. I play my music, the sweet melodies bouncing off the walls and in the air.

The Next Day

Right now Im getting ready for tonight. Im hanging out with Tegan. She seemed to be alittle off when I met her, but nothing unusual. I look down at my outfit, white shorts, a light peach flowy shirt, peach flats, topped with a cute ankle bracelet. When I looked presentable, I walked out of my apartment after locking it up, and headed downstairs. As I made my way to the front, I smelled a heavy coat of smoke. When I got to the little lobby, I see Tegan, leaning on the mail box slots, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." I say trying to get her attention.

She whips her head around, tearing her gaze from the outside and looks at me. Her lips start to curl as she replies.

"Hey, you look cute . . . ready to go?"

I look at the ground, her little comment made me feel wierd.

"Yea, where are we going?"

She puts her cigarette to the wall and scrapes it against the wall, putting it out.

"I was thinking a walk, maybe through town yea?"

I nod my head at the idea and she smiles. She opens the door and lets me walk out first. I step onto the sidewalk and wait for her. She stands next to me and smiles.

"Follow me."

I smile at her fowardness. As we walk down th street she turns to me and speaks.

"So how old are you Sara, if you don't mind me asking?"

I laugh and look at her.

"Why would I mind?"

She shrugs her shoulders and looks at the ground.

"Cause for all I know, you could be one of those girls thats like "Don't ask about my age, I'll feel old.", so I didn't want to offend."

I nod at her excuse, knowing shes right, some women can be like that.

"Well Im 22, far from old."

Tegan POV:

Wow, shes young, 1 year younger than me.

"You?"

She asks me and I turn to her.

"23."

She nods and I look back at her.

"So you grew up here in Montreal?"

She shakes her head and speaks.

"Im from Vancouver, Im moved here when my parents divorced."

I can tell from the way shes speaks, that shes Lieing.

"I wanted to get as far away as possible."

Why would she want to move far away from them?

"And why is that?"

I ask her. She tilts her head up and looks at the stars.

"I don't know, just being a teenager an all, I felt like I was suffocated by everyone you know? I just . . . got tired of seeing that same faces in the same places. "

She was lying, everyword that spilled from her mouth was a lie. I can tell when people are lying, its a gift, I can also hear the truth behind them, but with Sara its different. I can't seem to read her, shes a mystrey to me. No matter how hard I try in this moment, I cant seem to find the truth behind her. The only thing that pops up into my mind is family problems.

As the night went on, we talked about alot of things. We talked about music, school, movies and what we wanted to see in the world very interesting, I didn't plan it, but I ended up liking her, alot actually. I did try sticking with the plan though, manipulating her a bit, but everytime I did, she would put her head down and would refuse to look at me. I hated it, It drove me crazy, thats the thing that irritated me the most. Right now Im walking her back to her apartment building. When we get there, she stops at the door, turns around and looks into my eyes. I never noticed her bright green eyes, the way they sparkle when the right amount of light hits them, whether its a street lamp, or a reflection. As she stares into my bronze orbs, she speaks.

"Thanks . . . for tonight, and well everything."

She giggles and I feel my heart start to race and my body flutter. I remember the plan and push aside my feelings. I look behind her, then to the sides.

"Yea, no problem, I should get going, Night Sara." I quickly hurried away, making sure not to look back, If I do then Im going to be hooked, I just know it. As I walk away I think about her smile, her cute little innocent smile. I shake my head as my thoughts start to over flow.

"Shes the enemy." I tell myself mentally.

If he new how I looked at her, or how I felt when she giggled, I would be in some deep **.


End file.
